Down The Rabbit Hole
by lewdness
Summary: “I think,” Alice said in a soft, quiet voice. “We would make very good friends, if things were different.” [Riku and Alice drabble, oneshot] [During KH1, part of Music Box]


Title: Down The Rabbit Hole  
Rating: PG  
Pairings, if any: None.  
Summary: "I think," Alice said in a soft, quiet voice. "We would make very good friends, if things were different."  
Word Count: 789

_Disclaimer_: Nothing here is mine, except for the idea.  
A/N: Crack is one of the daily needs, in order to survive. Kind of like sugar and fruit, and a little Kingdom Hearts. Part of the Music Box-verse; see profile for details

Oh, and 'Alice' is from Alice in Wonderland. I feel kind of sad that people asked about that. This also isn't beta'd, since she's overwhelmed with things that I've sent her- any mistakes are my own, and if you spot one, could you point it out?

--

The youngest of the Princesses of Heart was also the first to be captured- and honestly, it was almost insultingly easy. She was already practically wrapped up for him to snatch, it took only a brief second; Sora would no doubt spend hours, if not days, trying to figure out what had happened to the girl and by then Riku himself would be already long gone.

The Queen of Hearts had gone bright red with rage- that much he had stayed around for, dark amusement rising in him at the panic of her minions as they tried to quell her rage.

He didn't know what he expected when he thought about what they would do with the Princesses and by the way Maleficent seemed to gracefully dodge the subject each and every time, he figured that he would be better off not knowing for the time being. As it was, the girl- (Alice, was it?) was sitting in her room on the little, threadbare bed, and picking at the fraying edge of her dress. She was handling it relatively well, though it had only been a few hours since her capture and Riku figured her passive manner was mainly because of confusion.

The girl was just like Sora, he thought sourly, she was too trusting and naïve and he was afraid that if he looked her in her big, blue eyes, that he wouldn't be able to do anything anymore.

Unable to control his curiosity, maybe because she was a new face in the damp old castle, and maybe because she reminded him so much of the best friend he had lost, he went to her room, opening the bolted door with ease.

"You! You seem familiar," she greeted without preamble, her features brightening up with a quick smile, seemingly uncaring of her surroundings. "Oh, do you happen to know where I am? Everything's gone all topsy-turvy and it's all so confusing; you look like the reliable sort to ask."

Riku couldn't resist the incredulous snort- she was just like Sora. She was still watching him with those bright eyes, her pale blue dress standing out and making her seem that much more like she didn't fit in this world of darkness. "It's hard to explain," he finally said, his voice quiet. "You're very important, and my mistress has reason to believe you will be helpful to our cause."

The disdain practically dripping from the word 'mistress' made Alice tilted her head to the side inquisitively, drawing one knee up and propping her arm on it. "I see. Well, not really, but it makes me feel better if I say so. If you're not sure why I'm here, then do you know why you're here? Do you live in this castle?"

"No. I'm as much a prisoner as you, in a way, only I'm a servant of sorts," Riku shrugged, watching the girl nod sagely and relax back onto the bed a little bit. "My mistress will no doubt be in to see you about what she asks, and I'm sure you will be provided with meals."

Alice bestowed him with another smile, a small, childish laugh escaping her as she examined the taller, serious boy. "No mushrooms, or odd drinks, correct?" she asked, giggling again at the confused look that flashed across his face. "Never mind. I don't believe I've caught your name, by the way- I'm Alice."

The blonde girl stood up and walked toward him, holding out her hand as if it were common for her to be trapped in the equivalent of a cell, kidnapped, and not knowing what would happen to her. Maybe she didn't think about it, or maybe it was what made her a Princess, that made it possible to think she could see the good in people. "I need to go," he murmured, sidestepping her and pretending he didn't see the mildly hurt look that flashed across her face.

"Very well. Will you come visit me later, maybe?" Alice asked, smoothing her hands down her dress to rid it of the wrinkles and creases that came from sitting down. "I do so think we would become very good friends, if things were different- we're very much alike, you know."

Riku stared hard at the smiling, bright girl who managed to keep her optimism even in the darkest times, and saw the complete opposite of him. "I don't think so," he finally managed, backing away and escaping out the door, closing it with a quiet click.

Alice was put to sleep in the dim crystal nearly an hour later, while Riku busied himself with something mundane, and kept from thinking about how he was condemning people to a fate that was probably worse than death.

--

Oh snap?


End file.
